fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Spritzee
Yazmyne's Spritzee is a -Type Pokemon and the sixth Pokemon Yazmyne caught during her travels in the Kanto region. Spritzee is Yazmyne's ninth Pokemon overall. History Battles Ablaze Spritzee debuted in Overwhelming Aroma, attracting many Pokemon to battle her with Sweet Scent and she defeat all of her opponents quite easily. Spritzee was a part of a colony of other Pokemon who could use aroma-based moves and they were irritated by Spritzee threatening their safety by challenging so many Pokemon to battle. Spritzee, however, shrugged them off. Continuing her battling escapades, Spritzee left her group and encountered Yazmyne and Dante's Pokemon. Ivysaur quickly sensed Spritzee and attacked with Vine Whip, which Spritzee narrowly dodged. Seeing Ivysaur as an opponent, the two prepared to battle, but Yazmyne called Ivysaur off because Dante warned her that forest was home to a lot of wild Pokemon who would attack if their habitat was disturbed. They were too late and the families of the many Pokemon Spritzee defeated ambushed Yazmyne, Dante, their Pokemon, and later Spritzee's friends trying to get to Spritzee. When Yazmyne and Dante saw Spritzee's friends, they decided not to run and together they defeated all of the Pokemon in a long day's battles. Spritzee was enthralled by the battles and challenged Yazmyne or Dante to a match, not caring which one would be her trainer. Dante insisted that Yazmyne battle the Fairy-Type since she was the one who was challenging gyms and it was clear that Spritzee enjoyed battling. Spritzee hoped to battle Ivysuar, but he was too tired from the other battles. As a result Yazmyne turned to the only Pokemon she had that did not battle Pidgoetto. In the battle, Pideotto did not listen to Yazmyne and Spritzee proved herself to be very powerful, using a large Fairy Wind to disrupt Double Team, distract Pidgeotto with Sweet Scent, and keep her at bay with Echoed Voice, which got stronger after each use. Though Spritzee was slower, she had the battle experience to outplay Pidgeotto, who recognized Spritzee as a powerful opponent. Swallowing her pride, Pidgeotto agreed to listen to Yazmyne and they managed to overwhelm Spritzee, allowing Yazmyne to capture her. Spritzee then began her travels with Yazmyne but before they all left, Spritzee bid farewell to her friends who were going to miss her despite her eagerness for battle. In the next episode, Spritzee becomes more integrated into Yazmyne's team by having sparring matches against Ivysaur. Yazmyne wanted to explore Spritzee's battling capabilities and hopes to teach her a new move, but Yazmyne didn't know much about Spritzee's species or Fairy-Types at all. In Let's Relay, Spritzee competed with Butterfree and Pidgeotto during the Sky Relay Competition. Spritzee raced on the second leg and started out in the fourth spot. Because Spritzee "floated" rather "flew," she was slower than most Pokemon allowing the ones behind her to catch up and attack. Spritzee's light body allowed her to evade and she distracted them with a large Sweet Scent. Afterward, Spritzee used Echoed Voice that got stronger and stunned the competition. This strategy allowed Spritzee to pass the ring to Pidgeotto in first place. A week before Yazmyne's gym battle against Lt. Surge, Yazmyne had sent Spritzee to Professor Oak so he could study the are Fairy-Type and inform Yazmyne more about his discoveries. Yazmyne recalled her from Oak's lab where he said that Spritzee had learned a new move during the studies. In The Army Salute, Yazmyne used Spritzee has her final Pokemon in her gym battle against Lt. Surge, facing the gym leader's Raichu. The Fairy-Type and the Electric-Type shared a pendulum battle concluding with Raichu being deflected by Spritzee's barrier of a Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee then defeated Raichu with flurry of pink crescent blasts of Fairy Wind, winning Spritzee the battle and Yazmyne the Thunder Badge. When Yazmyne boarded the S.S. Anne in Battles on the Port Bough I, Spritzee was among the Pokemon Yazmyne brought with her. Spritzee engaged in several battles on the trip, defeating a Nosepass. In Home of the Battle Palace, Spritzee's desire to battle overcame her desire to explore the new island Yazmyne and Dante had reached on the S.S. Anne. Yazmyne allowed Spritzee to go off on her own with Ivysaur keeping a close watch until she encountered Palace Maven Spencer's Slaking resting by itself and Spritzee and Ivysaur were uncharacteristically frightened by Slaking's strength, which they could sense by instinct and they returned to Yazmyne. Later, Yazmyne took the chance to battle Spenser and his Shiftry. Yazmyne thought to use Butterfree but Spritzee elbowed in to battle the Grass-Type. Butterfree and Spritzee got into an argument and Dante explained to Yazmyne that it seemed that she was prioritizing Spritzee over her other Pokemon. Yazmyne agreed that she was but only because she doesn't know any about Fairy-Type Pokemon, their strengths or their weaknesses. After some thinking, Yazmyne still decided to battle with Spritzee. Despite Shiftry's speed, Sprizee floated around its attacks with her light body and attacked with Fairy Wind. Spenser changed his strategy and ordered Shiftry to use Nasty Plot twice, which caused him to gain a lot of power. To inhibit Shiftry, Spritzee shrieked with a growing Echoed Voice and then used Dazzling Gleam. Just as Shiftry finished gaining power, it swept up Spritzee in a massive Leaf Storm that Spritzee could not evade because she was too small to get out of the storm. The single attack knocked out Spritzee, winning Spenser the battle. Afterwards, Spenser had Spritzee healed and he commended Yazmyne for training such a fine Pokemon, but Yazmyne could not take much credit. Spritzee participated in her first Contest in Kimonos! for the Chrysanthemum Island Contest, performing on the appeal stage. Spritzee demonstrated great control of her Fairy Wind to keep several red balls aloft in the air at different altitudes while simply playing with them. Spritzee's unorthodox appeal landed Yazmyne in the battle rounds. Since Spritzee performed so well on Chrysanthemum Island, Yazmyne had her appeal for an encore in She Who Kisses the Crowd Spritzee enthralled the crowd with a simple Sweet Scent that also left behind a glittering pink mist to land Yazmyne in the battle rounds. Yazmyne had Spritzee battle first in her fourth battle against Daniel, facing his new Slowbro in Yazmyne and Daniel's Third Rematch. Spritzee quickly took command of the match with Fairy Wing and Dazzling Gleam, but Slowbro didn't seemed fazed. Rather it quickly healed with Slack Off before an astonishing counter attack with Zen Headbutt. Spritzee avoided getting close to Slowbro, and they traded blows with Fairy Wind, Dazzling Gleam, Psyshock, and Ice Beam. Spritzee tried to use Sweet Scent to stun Slowbro, but Slowbro's Oblivious ability rendered the attack useless. Slowbro healed with another Slack Off and defeated Spritzee with a final Psyshock. In The Saffron Dojo Showdown, Spritzee joined Elekid as Yazmyne's opening pair for her gym battle against Hideki. The match began as a double battle with Elekid and Spritzee facing Hideki's Poliwrath and Primeape. As the battle waged, Spritzee was distracted by Elekid's Discharge, enthralled by it. Unfortunately her lapse in focus, nearly left Elekid exposed to a Poison Jab from Primeape. When Poliwrath's Circle Throw left her in a daze, Elekid was defeated by the Fighting-Types, forcing Spritzee to battle alone. Despite the setback, Spritzee used her super-effect Fairy Wind and Dazzling Gleam with her disctracting Sweet Scent to win Yazmyne the double battle portion of the gym battle. Spritzee was recalled but, she returned to the battlefield after Spinarak was defeated by Hideki's Gurdurr. Despite er exhaustion of facing Poliwrath and Primeape, Spritzee made quick work of Gurdurr since Spinarak had poisoned the Fighting-Type. Spritzee could not hold on against Hideki's final Pokemon, Heracross, and she was bashed by a Giga Impact, rendering her unable to battle. In Thunder Envy, Spritzee became interested in Elekid's ability to produce lightning by using Discharge just as Elekid, but she could not. Yazmyne and Dante realized that Spritzee wanted to use Discharge, but because Spritzee cannot learn such a move they decided to find an Electric-Type specialist to teach Spritzee Thunderbolt. In Static Shocks, Yazmyne asked Lt. Surge to be the Electric-Type specialist to teach Spritzee Thunderbolt. Surge agreed if they had a 1-on-1 rematch. For the battle, Yazmyne had Spritzee battle Surge's Raichu. This time, Raichu had a new array of attacks for the light Fairy-Type Pokemon to defeat Spritzee. Following Spritzee's defeat, Surge still decided to teach Spritzee and she learned directly from Raichu. After a few days of training, Spritzee was able to learn Thunderbolt. In Storm Princess Spritzee joined Ivysaur in the semifinals of the Kanto Grand Festival facing Savannah's Blastoise and Gengar. Both sides battled brillantly in the first half of the match until Gengar and Ivysaur knocked each other out, leaving Spritzee and Blastoise alone to face each other. Spritzee revealed her new move Calm Mind, which gave her the power to match Blastoise. Though she trailed in points until the end, Spritzee managed to knock out Blastoise with a Thunderbolt with three seconds remaining on the clock. Therefore, Yazmyne advanced to the finals. In A Decreasing Confidence Interval!, Spritzee battled in Yazmyne's second round battle of the conference against Park. Spritzee battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon on the grass battlefield, facing Park's Girafarig. easily defeating it with a concentrated blast of Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee went on to gain a type advantage against Park's next Pokemon, a Meditite. Despite the advantage, Meditite had a Poison-Type Hidden Power attack that pierced though Spritzee's Dazzling Gleam defenses. Spritzee retalited with Fairy Wind, but Meditite took control of Spritzee with Confusion and defeated her with a critical High Jump Kick. In The Rivals Soar into Battle, Spritzee battled as Yazmyne's second Pokemon in her fifth round battle of the conference against Heather. Spritzee battled Heather's Flygon and she enjoyed the type advantage in the battle. as a well as a tactical advantage as Flygon's Sand Tomb traps could not afflict Spritzee who would float away. Though Flygon struck first with Fire Blast, Spritzee was able to keep Flygon at bay with a shield of Dazzling Gleam while dishing attacks with Fairy Wind. When it seemed Spritzee had the battle won, Flygon was able to counter with a super-effective Steel Wing. Still, Spritzee recovered and blasted Flygon with Dazzling Gleam, rendering Flygon unable to battle. Spritzee continued to battle Heather's last Pokemon, Mantine. Spritzee used Thunderbolt to take advantage of Mantine's typing, but Mantine knew Aqua Ring to defend against electrical attacks effectively. Spritzee's Dazzling Gleam defense proved to be relatively ineffective due to Mantine's high Special Defenses. Though Spritzee clipped Mantine with crescent blasts of Fairy Wing, she was ultimately defeated by Mantine's Hydro Pump. Yazmyne left Spritzee at the Petalburg Greenhouse at home. During her stay, Spritzee became fast friends with Carrie's Liligant. Carrie also enjoys keeping Spritzee in the house since she leaves pleasant smells wherever she goes. The Orange Saga In Outdoor Athletics, Spritzee was recalled from the Petalburg Greenhouse, and joined Ivysaur and Shelgon during the the third task of the Navel Island Gym Battle, the bobsled race. Spritzee's role was positioned in the rear. Her role was to accelerate the sled with Fairy Wind. Spritzee was also selected because she was very light do she would not add any weight to the rear of the sled and slow it down. During the race, Spritzee also kept the sled aloft, flying with Fairy Wind after Ivysaur launched them into the air. Turns out, Spritzee's powerful and sweet aroma carried itself with her large Fairy Wind. The aroma stunned Danny and his Pokemon, distracting them and thus causing them to slow down. As such, Danny arrived ninety seconds after, allowing Yazmyne to win the race and claim her second Orange League badge. Yazmyne later returned Spritzee home. Personality and Characteristics Despite her cute and beautiful appearance, Spriztee is one of Yazmyne's most battle ready and trigger-happy Pokemon. Spritzee enjoys battling tremendously and as a wild Pokemon she used Sweet Scent to attract many wild Pokemon so she could battle them. This experience made Spritzee a high-leveled, experienced Pokemon by the time she met Yazmyne and Dante. Upon capture, Spritzee's eagerness to battle did not fade, but she listened to Yazmyne without question. Spritzee also enjoyed Contests very much despite Yazmyne not thinking she would like them. Much like Yazmyne's Buizel, Spritzee did not care much for the appeal stage, however, and wanted to show off in the battle rounds. In contrast to her brash nature, Spritzee refuses to evolve under any circumstances as she enjoys her ability to fly, which her evolution Aromatisse cannot do. In addition, she finds her evolution to be ugly. As with her species, Spritzee emits a constant fragrance wherever she goes, and the smell, its type and potency, depends on her diet. Moves Used Moves Improvised See Also Category:Fairy Pokémon